Where are they?
by linceyandothers
Summary: If Yui finds out she's alone in the big Sakamaki mansion she starts to search for the six vampire brothers. But what if there arrives a letter and she finds the things the brothers couldn't live without? and who's the person in the garden? what happens if Yui wants to save them? and what if the Mukami brothers are gone too? (my first fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1. The letter**

Yui sat in her room looking outside were it rained. She sighed and picked up her diary and began to write in it:  
It's been two days since I got bitten by one of them. I hope the church will get me away from this. I don't want to be a bride or something else to these guys. I hate it here with those six brothers. Why me? Why is it me who needs to live with these boys.

She sighed again and thought for a while. "why didn't they come and bit me already? Why do I even think about getting bitten? And why is it so quite in house?" Yui got up and hides her diary under her pillow before walking out of the room. She looks after every corner if there is someone but nobody is here. When Yui came downstairs she walked to the living room and saw that it had stopped with raining. But still there was nobody. "hm that's strange" she said to herself.

She walked upstairs and walked to a door. She knocked on the door and waited. No response. "so he isn't here" Yui slowly opened the door and when she didn't saw anyone she closed the door again. "Where are they?!" she thought and went to other rooms.

After checking the rooms Yui walked to the garden. Even here was nobody. She thought about the fact that she hadn't checked the rooms of the boys, maybe there she could find something. She ran inside and it started to rain again. When she went inside she closed the door and leaned against it panting a little. She thought again and began to yell so maybe someone would finally response "HELP!" No response. She sighed again and looked down walking to the living room and sat on a sofa in front of the fireplace. "where could they be?" she said to herself again before laying down on the sofa and looking up at the ceiling. And at that moment there was a knock on the door. Yui stood up and walked to the front door. When she opened it she only found a letter. She couldn't recognise the handwriting and neither the family weapon on the top. She thought for a little and walked to the phone. After ten minutes waiting no one picked up the phone on the other side of the line and she hang the phone back sighing. "so they aren't home either" Yui thought before running upstairs to her room. She grabbed her diary and walked to one of the boys rooms. Slowly opening the door she looked inside. "weird" she said to herself again and then saw the brown teddy bear with eye patch. She walked to the teddy and picked it up "hhe never leaves his teddy behind" she whispered to the teddy bear in her hands.

After looking around in the same room, which was full with toys, Yui walked to the music room. When she came in she thought that she saw a shadow in one of the corners but it had disappeared when she entered the room. She looked around but couldn't find anything weird until she looked at the piano and on there laid a hat and Yui knew exactly from who it was. She started to talk to herself again "weird because he only takes it off when he really needs to" she picked it up and placed it on top of the teddy's head and giggled. "if those two see what I just did they will for sure drink all my blood" she walked to the shelves with books about music and noticed something else: in the corner where she just saw the shadow stood a violin and just like with the teddy bear and the hat Yui knew exactly who's it was. She placed the teddy bear on a little table and picked up the violin. On it stood some words carved in the wood. She red it and her eyes widen. "they knew what I was doing" she red the message again and looked at the teddy. "don't worry everything is okay with them just read the letter" for some reason Yui liked it to talk to the teddy and fast took the violin, teddy, hat and her diary with her to her room. She placed the things on her bed and laid down thinking about the letter, the shadow and the message. She sighed and thought about everything that happened: first the brothers disappear then the letter and then the things she finds on the favourite places of the boys and then the shadow and the message on the violin. The things that were here were the things the owners would never leave and could never live without. She felt tears in her eyes for some reason. Even if these boys thought about her like their pray she still loved them and they were her friends so she needed to safe them. Yui got up and walked to the window. There she saw a person in the garden standing in the rain. Yui backed away and fell back on the bed. THERE WAS SOMEONE IN THE GARDEN!


	2. Chapter 2 the red haired girl

**CH 2. The red haired girl**

Yui thought about what to do. Was it really someone outside? Or was it just a shadow? And it's raining so who wants to be outside now? She shaked her head and looked at the teddy bear and thought again about what could have happened or what is going to happen. Yui then grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it tight while tears came down her cheeks. What if they get killed or something else? She shivered from a cold touch in her neck and looked up. The window just opened. "weird." She mumbled soft and got up to close it. Before she closed it a little piece of paper flew inside and Yui looked at it a little scared. "Maybe it was a message to tell her that she was too late to safe them. It also could be from the person in the garden right? Wait I don't even know if it really was a person" she said to the teddy bear. Then she slowly bowed down to pick it up and was a little shockt because of what was on it.

Yui ran to the living room and fast opened the door. She looked around and saw that in the fireplace was a fire and on one of the sofa's laid a girl with long red hair. Yui slowly walked to the girl. "What if she was one of the kidnappers? What does she want from me?" Yui thought. The girl opened one eye and looked at Yui. She had light blue eyes who looked at Yui's face. Yui backed away and fell on the ground. The girl chuckled soft and sat up. Then Yui saw that she had earbuds in with really loud music playing. She took out one earbud and smiled. Really white teeths and a pair of fangs appeared. Yui backed away more when she saw the fangs. "I'm Lincey" the girl said as if she had readed Yui's mind. Yui began to shake "w….why are you here?" she asked with a shaking voice. Lincey sighed and looked at the fire in the fireplace "I got send by my dad. He's a good friend of the Sakamaki's." Yui looked confused. This girl was pretty and she had big boobs, her eyes were light blue and she had long red hair and she was tall. Yui was a little jealous. This girl was perfect! But what if this was just a trick from the kidnappers? She sighed and stood up looking at Lincey "I'm Yui Komori nice to meet you." Lincey smiled again but in a sad way "nice to meet you too Yui."

After some minutes of silence Lincey got up and turned off her music. "Don't worry I'm a good person. I mean everything I say and those guys are my best friends" she stretched and sat down again, looking at Yui. Yui blinks and looks at the taller girl. "are you a vampire?" she asked with a creaky voice. Lincey giggled soft "well you can say that." She looks at the fireplace again "I thought that they would be home but I see that you're the only one here. Where are they?" she looks back at Yui, who just sat on one of the other sofa's. "I don't know where they are. And first explain why you are here?" Yui looked a little scared at the other girl who just sits there, now staring at the table in front of them. Yui looked confused "can you maybe tell something about yourself?" She asked soft. "yeah sure if you really want that." Lincey said after looking up again. She laid down on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling "I'm Lincey Skeleton. Sixteen years old. Princess of a far away country. I have five older brothers, one older sister and a little brother and sister. I'm a triplet and the oldest of the three." Yui's jaw dropped. This girl was almost like the Sakamaki brothers. She was probably rich if she was a princess, had older brothers and sisters, had a younger brother and sister, was one of a triplet and she was a vampire. Yui shivered when she thought about the word vampire. Lincey smiled "I'm not fully a vampire. Most of all I'm a werewolf but that's because my dad is a werewolf and my mom a vampire." She got up and walked to the door "wait here I will just get something" Lincey smiled before running upstairs to the lab/library. When she opened the door she saw a pair of glasses and a letter on the table. As if those people knew she was here. "Bastards!" she growled and picked up the glasses and the letter after picking a book with a weird title.

Lincey walked downstairs. When she came back Yui still sat on one of the sofa's. Yui looked at the glasses and the letter "You found another letter and I think also some stuff?" Lincey nodded and laid the stuff on the table. Her fangs began to grow and Yui backed away again "w…..what's wrong? Why are your fangs…..?" Lincey sat down and looked down. Yui softly sighed in relief "you're worried aren't you? Maybe even more worried then I am." She whispered. Lincey looked up "of course I'm worried!" she yelled and looked at the letter. "if it isn't your family weapon then who's is it?" Yui looked at the family weapon what was on all the letters they found. Lincey shrugged "the only thing I know is that I maybe know someone who can help us. But I think I first need to search in the house for more clues" Yui nodded "I already found some things" she said a little scared. The girl she just met was sweet but also scary at the same time and Yui didn't know what would happen if Lincey got angry. Lincey raised an eyebrow "what kind of stuff?" Yui looked down and started to speak "two letters, Kanato's Teddy, Laito's hat and Shu's violin. On the violin stood a message." Lincey's eyes widen after Yui started with the teddy bear "the stupid teddy bear of that psycho guy. He would never leave that thing behind!" she got up and ran outside, holding back tears. She didn't want too look weak since her father said that if you cry you can't ever safe or protect the ones you love. Yui looked shockt at the door. Did she say something wrong? She stood up and took the book what Lincey got with her to her room. Also the letter and the glasses she took with her.

In her room Yui laid the letter ontop of the other letters and she laid the glasses next to the violin. She laid the book on her bed and opened it. In the book stood all kind of languages and a family tree with drawings next to each name. above the family tree stood: Royal family of Transylvania the Skeleton family. Yui reads some of the names and then sees Lincey's name with a drawing next to it. Then Yui stood up and walked to the window. Lincey really was a princess from a far away country. In the garden, where it still rained, stood Lincey who was crying. Yui looked down and sniffed. What if they couldn't safe them?


End file.
